la croisée des mondes
by GTM 01
Summary: Heero débarque sans prévenir dans le monde des Evangelion!
1. Default Chapter

Fanfic écrite par GTM 01  
  
Evangélion et gundam wing sont deux séries que j'aime tout particulièrement. Apres avoir longuement réfléchi a ce que pourrait donner une rencontre entre Evas et gundams, je me suis décidé à écrire cette fic. Je vous souhaite donc bonne une agréable lecture.   
La croisée des mondes   
Chapitre 1 : la rencontre Voilà près de 5 heures que la nuit avait étendus sont manteau sur les immeubles de Tokyo 3. Au milieu de ces immeubles, le silence régnait. Soudain, un bruit de plus en plus puissant se fit entendre. Annonçant un danger. Dans l'appartement de Misato, une lumière qui venait tout juste de s'allumer laissa apparaître l'ombre de la jeune femme dont la nuit venait tout juste d'être interrompue. Elle attrapa son blouson, puis sortit de l'une des poches son téléphone portable qui sonnait à tue tête.   
- Ritsuko ?  
  
- Oui !  
  
- C'est quoi ce bordel ?   
- Un ange vient d'être repéré à 15 km de Tokyo3   
- Quoi ?   
- Dépêche toi ! On a besoin de Shinji et d'Asuka.   
- Tu as pensé à prévenir Rei et Toji ?   
- Rei est déjà ici ! Quant à Toji il est en route. On attend  
plus que vous !   
- Ca va ! Ca va ! On arrive.  
  
- Et merde ! Ils ne pourraient pas faire la paix quand on  
dort ? Shinji, Asuka réveillez vous ! Debout !  
- Hein.Ryoji. C'est toi demanda Asuka qui venait d'émerger.   
  
- Hé ! C'est pas le moment de rêver !   
  
- Mais laisse moi dormir répliqua Assuka qui venait de se recoucher.  
  
- Merde ! Un ange est en ville alors bouge toi !  
  
Asuka sortit quelques minutes plus tard de sa chambre prête à partir mais  
avec une tête d'endormie qui ne laissa présager rien de bon !  
  
- Ils pourraient au mois nous laisser dormir, ces saletés !   
- Shinji! Dépêche toi on t'attend.   
- Quel lambin ce Baka !   
- Heuuuu ! J'arrive ! Apres avoir entendu une porte s'ouvrir et plusieurs bruits de cannettes écrasées, Asuka et Misato virent enfin Shinji débarquer dans le salon. Les trois colocataires se dirigèrent alors en direction du QG de la nerv à bord de la voiture de Misato. A leur arrivée au QG, les Evas 00 et 03 étaient prêtes au lancement. Shinji et Asuka partirent en direction du vestiaire afin de se préparer alors que Misato se dirigeait à grands pas vers le Central Dogma.   
- Alors ? Quelle est la situation, demanda Misato en entrant  
dans la vaste salle.   
- L'Ange est en progression constante ! Il franchit sans  
difficulté nos barrières de défense les unes après les autres !  
Arrivée approximative sur Tokyo 3 dans 30 minutes, lui répondit Maya  
tout en restant concentrée sur son ordinateur.   
- Où en est la préparation des Evas ?   
- Seules les Eva 00 et 03 sont prêtes au lancement ! Les Evas  
01 et 02 pourront être envoyées en surface d'ici 5 minutes.   
- Très bien ! Lancement immédiat des Evas 00 et 03 vers le  
point C10 à l'est de Tokyo 3. 10 minutes plus tard, les deux autres unités Evangelion étaient prêtes à être lancées vers la surface.   
- Lancement ! cria Misato après avoir reçu confirmation de la  
préparation des Evas. Au même moment dans l'espace d'un autre monde. Le Peacemillion faisait route vers un satellite minier afin d'y réparer les gundams qui avaient été endommagés lors de la dernière bataille.   
- Professeur Howard, cria l'un des techniciens  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- 3 transporteurs d'armures mobiles appartenant au lotus blanc  
ont été détectés à environ 10 km de notre position.  
  
- Poussez les moteurs au maximum ! Nous devons absolument les  
semer !  
  
- Laissez tomber ! Je vais les affronter pendant que vous  
prendrez la fuite.  
  
- Mais Heero ! Tu ne comptes tout de même pas affronter seul  
30 armures mobiles répondit Duo  
  
- Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Seul le Wing zéro est en état de  
combattre. Quelques minutes plus tard, le wing zéro était sortit du Peacemillon et se préparait à combattre.   
- Continuez sans moi ! Je vous rejoindrai dès que j'en aurai  
fini  
  
- Très bien Heero, lui répondit le professeur Howard   
- N'en fais pas trop, répliqua Duo avec humour Le Peacemillion redémarra alors ses moteurs et se dirigea à nouveau en sens opposé du Libra. Apres quelques minutes d'attente, Heero pouvait enfin voir les transporteurs arriver. Tout en continuant leur route vers le Wing zéro, ils commencèrent à larguer les armures mobiles qu'ils contenaient. Alors, le Wing zéro se retrouva seul face à une armada de 30 robots mobiles dont le bouclier venait de se lever.   
- Wing Zéro je compte sur toi, dit Heero à haute voix ! Les 4 Evangélions venaient d'arriver en surface et leurs pilotes pouvaient déjà apercevoir l'ange. La créature, de forme circulaire était jaune très clair. Seule sa Koa, située en son centre était de couleur vive. Le reste de son corps était couvert d'un nombre important de petits yeux. Toji et Reï qui étaient positionnés à l'opposé de Shinji et d'Asuka pouvaient voir l'autre face de l'ange qui était la copie exacte de l'autre face. Pour le personnel présent au Q.G, l'ange ressemblait plutôt à une sorte de soucoupe volante qui pour une raison X s'était retrouvé à la verticale. Les 4 Evas étaient prêtes à combattre l'ange. Les Evas 03 et 02 étaient équipées d'une hache alors que les deux autres étaient armées d'un fusil. Alors que l'ange recommençait à faire route vers le centre de Tokyo 3, les 4 pilotes et leurs Evas engagèrent le combat. Le combat venait d'être engagé entre Heero et les armures mobiles du Lotus blanc. Les armures mobiles, regroupées par 5, amélioraient la puissance de leur bouclier énergétique ce qui rendait à Heero la tache plus difficile. Appuyé par le système zéro, Heero chargeait un par un les différents groupes d'armures mobiles afin d'engager un combat au corps à corps avec celles-ci. Pour les machines égarées de leur groupe respectif, il utilisait la portée et la puissance de sa mitrailleuse laser. Le combat, très déséquilibré, semblait tourner à l'avantage des robots mobiles, nombreux et infatigables. Malgré les apparences, Heero tenait le coup et continuait le combat. Son objectif était maintenant de détruire les cinq transporteurs qui transmettaient aux robots mobiles les principaux ordres de bataille. Les armures mobiles, qui avaient reçu l'ordre de se replier afin d'assurer la protection de leur transporteur respectif explosaient les unes après les autres sous les coups de sabre du wing zéro. A cause du trop grand nombre d'armures mobiles en vol, Heero n'arrivait pas à atteindre son objectif. Pour se frayer un passage plus rapidement, il concentra le tir de sa mitrailleuse laser au beau milieu du troupeau formé par ses ennemis. Grâce à ce tir bien placé, Heero venait de détruire deux des cinq transporteurs. Les Evas 01 et 00 tirèrent en rafale sur l'ange. Alors qu'un épais nuage de poussière commençait à se former et à masquer la visibilité, le bruit des deux fusils s'estompa avant de s'arrêter complètement. A ce moment, les Evas 02 et 03 chargèrent chacune de leur coté la Koa de l'ange. Malheureusement pour leurs deux pilotes, l'A.T.field de celui-ci était d'une puissance exceptionnelle et surtout toujours opérationnel.   
- Impossible, cria Ritsuko. Un ange ne peut posséder un  
A.T.field aussi puissant !  
  
- Grande concentration d'énergie au niveau de l'ensemble des  
yeux de chaque face, dit Maya après avoir consulté son ordinateur.  
  
- Non !  
  
- Toji, Asuka, tirez-vous, ordonna Misato aux deux pilotes qui  
avaient commencé à charger l'ange. Les lumières jaunes qui venaient d'apparaître au niveau des petits yeux de l'ange se transformèrent alors en larges rayons lumineux qui ravagèrent tout sur leur passage.   
- Eva 02 commutée sur énergie interne, cria Makoto  
  
- Magi nous signale une nouvelle concentration d'énergie,  
énonça Maya après une brève consultation de son écran  
  
- Comment peut-il envoyer une seconde attaque après un laps de  
temps si court ? questionna Misato.  
  
- La puissance de son A.T.Field doit y être pour quelque  
chose, répliqua Ritsuko  
  
- Si son A.T.Field est aussi puissant que ça, comment allons-  
nous pouvoir le battre ?  
  
- J'ai peut-être une idée !  
Tout le monde se retourna vers Ritsuko les yeux pleins d'espoir.   
- Mais elle me parait un peu hasardeuse !  
  
- Propose toujours, lui répondit Misato. Ce sera toujours  
mieux que rien !  
  
- L'ange concentre tous ses tirs ainsi que son A.T.Field au  
niveau de chacune de ses faces. Il est donc possible qu'il existe un  
point faible.  
  
- Ah oui ?! Où ça ?  
  
- La Koa de l'ange est protégée grâce à un A.T.Field projeté  
parallèlement à ses deux faces. Il est donc probable que ses deux  
flans ne soient pas protégés.  
  
- Probable ? demanda Misato avec étonnement.  
  
- Oui ! Nous n'avons pas encore essayé ! Par conséquent, mon  
hypothèse ne reste que probable.  
  
- Bon dans ce cas il ne nous reste plus qu'à l'expérimenter ! Immédiatement, Misato ordonna à Toji et à Shinji de foncer sur les cotés de l'ange puis de le renverser afin de pouvoir détruire sa Koa avec moins de difficulté. Pendant ce temps, Reï et Asuka devaient attendre et s'apprêter à remplacer l'un des deux assaillants dans l'éventualité où la mission serait mise en péril. Apres le second tir de l'ange, l'Eva 01 se précipita sur le coté gauche de l'ange alors que l'Eva 03 chargeait le flan droit de celui-ci. Le Wing zéro commençait très nettement à prendre l'avantage sur ses ennemis. Il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de robots mobiles ainsi que trois transporteurs. Heero, qui voulait en finir au plus vite fonça au beau milieu de la formation à coup de sabre laser. Rapidement, il se hissa au niveau des trois transporteurs dont deux finirent instantanément en petits morceaux. Il ne restait plus sur son passage qu'un seul et unique transporteur. Arrivées au niveau des deux cotés de l'ange, les deux evas le soulevèrent avant de le jeter à plat, l'une des faces contre terre. Alors que Shinji s'apprêtait à planter le Progressive Knife de son Eva au beau milieu de la Koa, l'ange tira une troisième fois et amputa l'Eva 01 de son bras droit. Toji, qui avait eu le réflexe de se dégager, pouvait voir le sang couler abondamment de l'épaule de l'Eva 01 ainsi qu'entendre les cris de douleur de Shinji. Fou de rage, l'idée de vengeance à l'esprit, l'Eva 03 arma son Progressive Knife dans la main gauche qu'elle leva haut vers le ciel. C'est en même temps, que Heero détruisit le dernier transporteur et que Toji éclata la Koa de l'ange en morceaux à coups de Progressive Knife. Heero et Toji eurent a peine le temps de se féliciter de l'accomplissement de leur mission (par un « ouf ! », voire même un « mission accomplie ! ») qu'un phénomène inhabituel se produisit.  
- Magi vient de repérer une concentration anormale d'énergie à  
environ 20 kilomètres de Tokyo3, cria Maya.  
- Un ange ? demanda Ritsuko après réflexion  
- Non, Magi penche pour plusieurs hypothèses dont la plus  
plausible est le phénomène atmosphérique !  
- Aucun phénomène de type terrestre ne peut dégager une telle  
quantité d'énergie, répliqua Ritsuko  
- Très bien, dit Misato. Dans le doute, j'ordonne la  
récupération immédiate des Evas 01 et 02. Reï et Toji restent à  
l'extérieur au cas où on se retrouverait dans le pire des cas ! De son coté, malgré les réacteurs du Wing zéro poussés au maximum de leur capacité, Heero fut aspiré par un espèce de trou noir et se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard sur Terre.   
- Mais qu'est ce que je fais sur Terre ?! se demanda Heero  
après avoir récupéré un peu de lucidité. Heero ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Deux minutes plus tôt, il était dans l'espace, et maintenant, sans raison apparente, il se retrouvait sur Terre. Dans le doute, Heero lança son gundam en direction de la première ville qu'il avait aperçue.   
- Professeur Akagi ! cria Maya. Un objet non identifié  
approche de Toky3 à grande vitesse.  
  
- Onde bleue ; non, orange ; non ! Magi n'arrive pas à se  
prononcer, répliqua Makoto  
  
- Je bascule l'image sur écran principal, dit Shigeru.  
  
Lorsque tout le monde vit sur l'écran la chose qui inexorablement  
continuait sa course vers la ville, un grand silence fit entendre dans  
toute la salle. Maya, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'?il sur son écran  
brisa l'immense silence qui régnait.  
  
- Impossible ! Magi est sûre à 0,0001.10-9 que l'objet est  
composé d'un alliage inexistant sur Terre. Heero pouvait maintenant apercevoir l'unité 03 qu'il prenait pour un nouveau type d'armure mobile. Près à combattre, il s'arrêta net et arma sa mitrailleuse laser. Au Q.G, Misato qui avait été avertie de l'assaut à distance du supposé extra-terrestre ordonna à Toji de concentrer l'A.T.Field de son Eva à la puissance maximale. Le tir du Wing zéro s'étala complètement sur la barrière formée par l'unité 03. Heero n'en revenait pas ! Comment un tir dans lequel il avait mis autant de puissance avait-il pu être contré aussi facilement ? Apres quelques secondes d'hésitation, il décida d'utiliser son sabre laser et de charger le grand cordon qui d'après lui devait forcément servir à alimenter le robot en quelque chose d'important. Beaucoup plus rapide, il n'eut aucun mal à sectionner le cordon ombilical mais très vite, il fut victime d'une brusque contre-attaque qui le projeta violemment à terre. Apres un nombre important d'assauts frontaux inutiles, Heero s'aperçu enfin que l'engin qu'il avait en face de lui était protégé par un écran indescriptible d'une puissance assez impressionnante. En fin de compte, il décida de retourner là où son ennemi ne pouvait aller le chercher : dans les airs, et prépara sa mitrailleuse laser à tirer. Alors qu'il concentrait une quantité importante d'énergie, ce qu'il prenait pour une armure mobile se stoppa net et s'écroula à terre. Reï, postée en arrière, tira plusieurs rafales sur le robot dans le but de faire diversion. Ces tirs, n'eurent aucun effet apparent, et le robot ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Au Q.G, la panique commencer à monter. Si le robot tirait, s'en serait finit de l'Eva 03 qui sans énergie ne pouvait plus dresser d'A.T.Field.   
- Magi détecte une forme de vie humaine à l'intérieur du  
robot, cria Maya.  
  
- Essayez de contacter le pilote et de lui faire comprendre  
que nous ne sommes pas des ennemis, ordonna Misato après réflexion.  
  
- Mais comment veux tu ?  
  
- J'en sais strictement rien, répliqua Misato qui venait de  
couper la parole à Ritsuko Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que Heero s'aperçut que quelqu'un qui n'utilisait pas la fréquence habituelle essayait de le joindre. Apres s'être posé un grand nombre de questions notamment sur la nature de son ennemi, il se décida enfin à accepter la communication.   
- Ici Heero Yui, pilote du gundam wing zéro ! Qui êtes-vous ? Au Q.G, un immense soulagement pouvait se lire sur le visage de l'ensemble du personnel.   
- Je suis le major Katsuragi et j'appartiens à l'organisme  
spécial Nerv. Apres une minute d'attente, le gundam stoppa la concentration d'énergie de sa mitrailleuse laser et, son pilote posa une question à Misato.   
- Etes-vous mes ennemis ?   
FIN du premier chapitre  
  
Mon premier chapitre ce termine ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Pour tout conseil que vous souhaiteriez me donner, n'hésitez pas a m'écrire : deyno_legtm@msn.com  
Je tiens a remercier tout particulièrement mes pré lecteurs ainsi que ceux qui auront étaient là pour me soutenir et me donner de bonnes idées : -Gil  
- Neve  
- PitJu  
- Julie  
-Bibby  
-Shinidanie  
-Makena  
-Shinji A-O  
Et merci aux responsables de sites qui accepteront de publier ma fic. 


	2. Uni pour vaincre

La croisée des mondes  
  
Chapitre 2 : Unis pour vaincre  
  
Il aura mis un peu de temps à sortir mais voici tout de même le second chapitre de ma fic. En espérant que l'histoire ainsi que le premier chapitre vous est plus, je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture.  
  
Depuis quelques jours, une importante agitation régnait au sein de la Nerv. Le commandant qui venait de revenir, avait appris la présence de Heero à l'intérieur du QG. Immédiatement, il avait convoqué Misato dans son bureau pour une entrevue spéciale.  
  
- Major Katsuragi dit sèchement le commandant Ikari. Le règlement est clair ! Aucun étranger au service ne doit franchir les portes du QG sans autorisation  
  
- Mais commandant lui répondit Misato  
  
- De quel droit avait vous fait rentrer ce pilote et sa machine ?  
  
- Commandant ! Si nous n'avions pas réagit, nous aurions sans doute perdu l'eva03 et voir même son pilote.  
  
- Vous auriez du m'avertir !  
  
- Mais j'ai pris une des.  
  
C'est a ce moment, que sans prévenir, Heero décida de débarquer dans le bureau du commandant ce qui coupa net la parole a Misato.  
  
-Qui vous a permis demanda Fuyutsuki au jeune homme.  
  
- Personne ne lui répondit Heero d'un ton extrêmement calme  
  
Visiblement, le vice commandant était outré par l'attitude de Heero. Jamais il n'avait vu un jeune aussi mal élever. Heero, passa net devant Misato et s'arrêta juste devant le bureau du commandant.  
  
- La prochaine fois que vous voulez faire examiner mon Gundam par vos scientifiques, inutile d'envoyer la sécurité ! La réponse sera toujours non !  
  
Sans s'assurer que le commandant avait compris le message, Heero lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte par laquelle il était entré. Ce n'est qu'après une courte explication avec le commandant, que Misato sortit du vaste bureau et s'en retourna au central Dogma. Quand à Heero, il retourna auprès de son Gundam dont certaines réparations restaient à effectuer. Alors qu'il était concentré à opéré d'importants réglages sur le cockpit, Asuka débarqua sur la passerelle et entama la conversation.  
  
-Alors c'est ça un Gundam ? Ca n'a pas l'air terrible ! Tu arrives à te battre avec ça ? Y'a vraiment que cet imbécile de Toji pour se faire battre par une sorte de micromachine ! En fin de compte, je me demande vraiment comment il a fait pour mettre une raclée à l'ange ! Faut avouer il était vraiment pas très fort celui là !  
  
Heero ne répondit pas une seule fois à Asuka. Au bout d'un moment, ce monologue commença même à l'énerver.  
  
- Tais toi ! Finit-il par lui dire d'un ton des plus calmes.  
  
-Hein ! Quoi ? Mais t'es complètement malade !  
  
Asuka était folle de rage et commençait à devenir aussi rouge que sa plug-suit. Seulement, Heero continuait à l'ignorer et à effectuer ses réglages ce qui avait pour effet de doubler la fureur de Asuka. C'est a ce moment que Ritsuko débarqua et lui demanda de la laisser seul avec Heero quelques minutes.  
  
- Vous avez trouvé un moyen de me faire rentrer chez moi professeur ?  
  
- Pour être honnête non ! Nous n'avons pas encore réussi à déterminer le phénomène qui vous a projeté dans notre monde. Nous avons certes quelques hypothèses mais elles restent aussi illogiques les unes que les autres !  
  
- Je ne suis pas près de rentrer quoi !  
  
Alors que Ritsuko s'apprêtait à répondre à Heero, l'alarme retentit dans le QG de la Nerv. Apres avoir fait comprendre à Heero qu'ils reprendraient leur discussion plus tard, Ritsuko se retira vers le central Dogma. A son arrivée, Maya lui décrivit rapidement la situation ; Quatre objets, identifiés comme étant des Gundams venaient de débouchè du mystérieux passage. Alors que Shigeru venait d'afficher sur écran principal l'image des quatre robots, le commandant ordonna l'envoi des Evas 02 et 03 en surface. C'est a ce moment que Heero descida de débarquer à l'intérieur de la salle. Il regarda briévement l'écran puis pris la parole.  
  
- Laissez moi sortir SVP ! Je les connais  
  
- Hors de question répliqua le commandant. Nous pouvons nous charger de ce problème sans votre aide !  
  
- Très bien lui répondit heero d'un air pas franchement sincère !  
  
Sur ces mots, il quitta le central Dogma et se dirigea vers la cage ou avait été entreposer son Gundam. Une fois à bord, il sortit de l'épaule de son Gundam un sabre laser et ouvrit une communication vers le central Dogma.  
  
- Au risque de me répéter, j'aimerais sortir !  
  
Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Alors que le commandant semblait rester sur ses positions en ordonnant de garder les plates formes de sortie closes, Heero menaçait de sortir quitte à devoir le faire par la force. Lorsque les quatre autres Gundams arrivèrent sur Tokyo3, le commandant se décida enfin à laisser Heero rejoindre le groupe. Sans rien dire de plus, il se rendit à la surface afin de faire face aux quatre autres Gundams.  
  
- Enfin te voila rétorqua Duo après apparition du wing zéro  
  
-Je vous attendais répondit Heero en essayant de faire de l'ironie.  
  
- Où somme nous lui demanda Quatre avec inquiétude  
  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment !  
  
- Quoi cria Duo ! Ça fait presque 4 jours que tu es ici et tu es incapable de nous dire ou nous sommes !  
  
Heero expliqua alors brièvement tout ce qu'il avait pu découvrir sur ce monde ; Des traces de vie, une civilisation plutôt intelligente, les Evas.Seulement, les 4 autres pilotes ne comprenaient pas vraiment tout ce qu'il racontait. Heero fut interrompu dans ses explications par la voix de Misato qui lui demandait si il avait besoin d'aide en surface. Il lui répondit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et alla jusqu'à demander l'autorisation de renter avec ses 4 autres compagnons. Le feu vert de Misato se fit attendre un petit moment à cause du commandant et de Fuyutsuki qui ne voyaient pas d'un très bon ?il l'entrée d'un nombre aussi important d'étrangers au sein des structures de la Nerv. En fin de compte, tout le monde se retrouva dans le central Dogma. Visiblement, le personnel était impressionné par la fine équipe composée de 5 jeunes garçons tous aussi différents les uns que les autres. De leur coté, les nouveaux arrivant étaient encore sur le coup de la surprise ! Il y'avait une demi heure de cela, ils étaient encore dans l'espace ; Apres avoir emprunté un mystérieux passage par lequel Heero avait disparu, ils avaient atterri sur une mystérieuse planète et maintenant, ils se retrouvaient sous terre, dans une salle pleine de petits yeux les regardant comme des bêtes curieuses.  
  
- Y 'a de la joie ! Je comprend pourquoi Heero a sympathisé avec ces gens chuchota Duo qui trouvait ce silence pesant.  
  
Misato, qui trouvait que ce n'était franchement pas une façon d'accueillir des invités entama les présentations du personnel présent. Heero, moins sociable, présenta très rapidement ses compagnons en donnant le non du Gundam qu'ils pilotaient. Apres une nouvelle période de silence, il se décida enfin a quitté la pièce pour retrouver son Gundam. Un peu perdu, les 4 autres pilotes le suivirent. Plus tard dans la soirée, Misato, Kaji et Ritsuko se retrouvèrent dans l'un des petits restaurants du coin.  
  
- Alors ces nouveaux demanda Kaji avec une petite pointe d'humour  
  
- Ne m'en parle pas lui répondit Misato à moitié avachit sur la table.  
  
- Ho fait ! J'ai vu la famille de notre future pilote ! Ils veulent absolument que j'en ai la garde durant son séjour au Japon rajouta Kaji qui essayait de trouver un autre sujet de conversation.  
  
-Les fous ! Ils ne savent vraiment pas ce qu'ils font !  
  
-C'est pour régler la venue de la pilote dans deux jours que tu étais parti en France lui demanda Ritsuko.  
  
- Ho non ! c'est pas vrai ! Je l'avais complètement oublié cria Misato qui venait tout juste de réagir  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas lui répondit Kaji qui ne voulant pas trop se faire remarquer essayait de la calmer. Je me suis occupé de tout !  
  
- Me voila rassuré lui répondit Misato d'un air pas très sincère.  
  
Pendant ce temps, les 5 pilotes essayaient tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil. Obligé de rester enfermé au QG, ils s'étaient installés dans l'une des salles de réunion avec les duvets qui leur avaient été fournis.  
  
- C'est mieux que la prison mais là, j'arrive vraiment pas à dormir s'exclama Duo.  
  
Aucun de ses camarades ne lui répondit. Ce silence commençait sérieusement à ennuyer Duo.  
  
- Dit Heero ! Ils sont comme ça depuis que tu es arrivé ou c'est nous qui avons mis un froid ?  
  
- De quoi lui répondis enfin Heero.  
  
- Je pense qu'il veut parler de leur comportement lui proposa Quatre  
  
- Ils sont comme ça depuis que je suis arrivé ! Ils ne nous font pas confiance et ça tombe bien je n'ai aucune confiance en eux !  
  
Apres une bonne minute de grand silence, Heero reprit la parole.  
  
- Et je vous conseil de faire de même !  
  
Le soleil venait de se lever et ses rayons éclairaient d'une lumière rouge orangée la ville de Tokyo3.  
Misato venait d'arriver d'une humeur relativement joyeuse au QG. Visiblement, la nuit lui avait porté conseil en lui donnant une solution à certain des problèmes. 30 minutes seulement après son arrivée, les 4 pilotes d'Eva, se retrouvèrent assis dans la même pièce que les 5 pilotes de Gundam. Kaji, à moitié réveillé était lui aussi présent à cette petite réunion. Misato commença à leur expliquer la raison de cette mystérieuse assemblée.  
  
- Voila ! J'ai trouvé une solution à nos problèmes  
  
- Quel problème lui demanda Kaji qui venait de lever la tête.  
  
- J'ai trouvé ce que nous allions faire de nos 5 invités.  
  
Tous semblèrent surpris. Alors que les pilotes de gundam pensaient que leur cas allait s'arranger, les pilotes d'Eva qui connaissaient bien les plans hasardeux de Misato commençaient à s'inquiéter sérieusement ; Seul Rei avait conservé son regard habituelle !  
  
- Heureux de voir que ça vous fait plaisir marmonna Misato tout en regardant fixement les 4 pilotes d'Eva.  
  
- Vas-y explique nous ton idée lui suggéra Kaji avec un large sourire  
  
- D'un coté, nous avons 5 jeunes gens qui ne connaissent strictement rien à notre monde ! De l'autre, des demain, 5 personnes tout aussi jeunes qui j'en suis sûre ne demande qu'à aider leurs camarades ! Par conséquent, j'ai décidé de placer chacun de nos invités sous la responsabilité d'un de nos pilotes. Voici donc la répartition que la roue du destin m'a donnée.  
  
Misato fut interrompu par une Asuka dont les yeux semblaient totalement sortir de leur orbite.  
  
- Mais Mi, Mi, Mi, Misasto tu es complètement folle ?  
  
Misato qui voyait que Asuka ne comptait apparemment pas se calmer lui dit avec un grand sourire que tout allait bien et reprit là ou elle s'était arrêtée.  
  
- Donc ! Rei se chargera de Heero, Shinji de Wufeï, Asuka de Duo, Toji de Quatre et enfin Sophie notre future pilote de Trowa.  
  
Apres 2 à 3 bonnes minutes sans mots, Misato demanda à Kaji de s'occuper provisoirement de Trowa puis ordonna aux pilotes d'Eva de partir en cours avec leur nouveaux compagnons. C'est à contre c?ur que les pilotes obéirent et se dirigèrent sur le chemin du collège. A leur arrivée, l'ensemble des filles, en admiration devant les nouveaux, entamèrent de longues discussions interminables. Ce fut Ikari, qui énervée par une telle attitude mis fin au problème du professeur d'histoire. La journée se termina sans trop d'encombre ! Heero avait juste blessé une personne lors de la séance de sport et Wufeï, agacé par le comportement des filles de la classe avait interrompu et quitté le cour de math. Le soir, lorsque les jeunes arrivèrent au QG, tout le monde était occupé aux contrôles de la nouvelle Evangelion dont le pilote devait arriver le lendemain ! De couleur bleu nuit, l'Eva05, un peu plus grande que les autres, avait la même forme que l'Eva03 mais possédait l'avantage d'être doté d'un tout nouveau type de moteur lui conférant une plus grande autonomie. Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin que la nouvelle pilote arriva à Tokyo3. Kaji, Trowa, Duo et Asuka qui voulait absolument voir a quoi ressemblait la cinquième élue, accompagnèrent Misato à l'aéroport. Devant l'entrée, une jeune fille, d'environ 1M75, des cheveux châtain foncés longs, attendait impatiemment depuis au moins 30 minutes sa supérieure. Face à l'arrivée sportive de Misato, elle s'obligea à faire un gros décalage. Ce ne fut qu'à la sortie de Kaji que Sophie ce rendit compte que son attente allait prendre fin. Lorsqu'elle appela celui-ci en criant, Asuka resta cloué sur place et tira une drôle de tête qui voulait tout dire sauf bienvenue. Sophie s'approcha et se présenta alors à tout le monde. Elle fut très intriguée par Trowa et Duo qu'elle n'avait jamais vu nulle part dans ses dossiers. Trowa fixa un moment les yeux bleus clairs de la jeune fille. Sentant comme un malaise, Misato les présenta puis explique brièvement à Sophie la situation en lui précisant qu'elle vivrait un moment avec Trowa chez Kaji. Asuka, qui avait déjà mauvaise mine s'enfonça encore plus lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots.  
  
- Mais c'est pas possible cria t'elle en public  
  
Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la sonnerie d'alerte retentit dans tout Tokyo3 et ses environs.  
  
- Et merde s'exclama Misato. Aller ! Tous en voiture !  
  
Malgré un grand nombre de passager, à sa grande habitude, Misato fut au QG en quelques minutes seulement. À son débarquement dans le central Dogma, les Evas00, 01et 03 étaient déjà en surface prêtent à faire face à un ange qui n'avait vraiment rien d'extraordinaire. De forme cubique, son corps blanc était de très grande taille et ne laissait pas apparaître sa Koa. Sans attendre que l'eva02 soit en surface, Misato ordonna aux 3 jeunes d'attaquer l'ange qui venait de se stabiliser sur l'un des quartiers de la ville ; Seul quelques rafales suffirent à déclancher une étrange réaction. L'ange se fractionna en millier de petits cubes et attaqua simultanément les 3 unités Evangelions. L'eva02 fut alors lancée en surface et fut suivit de très près par les 5 gundams dont les pilotes avaient proposé un petit coup de main. Surpris par L'A.T.field, les 5 gundams s'étaient retrouvé sans leur armes qui s'étaient avéré innéficasse ou qui avaient était détruite lors du choque, puis peu de temps avait finit par embrasser le sol. Ce ne fut qu'après l'échec de Asuka, que Misato ordonna un repli général et stratégique.  
  
- Mais que c'est-il passé demanda t'elle a Ritsuko tout en se retournant.  
  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment ! A vrai dire je pense que cet ange ressemble un peu à un minéral à maille cubique.  
  
- Un minéral ?  
  
-Oui ! Pour faire simple, en l'attaquant, nous avons en quelque sorte mis en évidence ses plans de clivage.  
  
- J'y comprends vraiment rien !  
  
- Le plus gros problème dans tout ça c'est que toutes ces petites mailles ont l'air de ce dupliquer par un posséder de mitose. De plus, il semble que tout ce petit monde montre une très bonne organisation.  
  
- Tu pourrais m'expliquer ça en langage normal !  
  
-Une bonne moitié des cubes protègent la Koa de toute forme d'agression alors que l'autre se sont uni pour former une sorte de foreuse qui se dirige vers le QG à plutôt grande vitesse.  
  
-Ca risque vraiment d'êtres chauds alors ! On risque d'avoir besoin de tout le monde.  
  
- Oui mais les Gundams sont complètement désarmés face aux anges.  
  
- Nous pourrions leur concevoir des armes prévus pour combattre les anges suggéra Makoto qui venait juste de se retourner.  
  
- Combien de temps nous reste-il avant que l'ange n'atteigne le géofront  
  
- Approximativement 3H35 répondit Shigeru  
  
- Ca risque d'être juste mais je pense que c'est réalisable.  
  
Les heures qui suivirent parurent extrêmement longues. Alors que la Nerv travaillait d'arrache pied à l'élaboration d'un plan, les pilotes de Gundam essayaient tant bien que mal d'effectuer un minimum de réparation sur leur robot avec le matériel qu'on leur avait confier ; de toute leur carrière, jamais ils n'avaient essuyé pareille défaite. Chacun de leur coté, ils essayaient de comprendre ; Visiblement, ils avaient eu à faire à un ennemi dont ils ne comprenaient strictement rien. 1 heure avant l'opération « Union », Ritsuko, avec l'autorisation du commandant, alla demander aux 5 pilotes si ils accepteraient à nouveau de les aider.  
  
- Comment voulez vous que l'on vus aide lui demanda Trowa. Nous sommes privé d'armes face à un ennemi dont vous ne voulez rien nous dire.  
  
- C'est un ange répondit spontanément Ritsuko  
  
- Un ange ? Je n'ai pourtant pas vu d'auréoles sur la tête ou d'ails dans le dos répliqua Duo avec un large sourire.  
  
- Ange est le nom que nous lui avons donné ! Nous ne savons pas exactement ce que sont les anges. Mais je peu vous dire que ce qui vous a posé problème est son A.T.Field ; C'est une sorte de barrière qui le protège de toute attaque conventionnelle.  
  
- Je veux bien lui répondit Duo. Mais comment dire ! Nous avons eu comme un petit problème avec nos armes.  
  
- Suivez moi leur demanda Ritsuko qui ne laissa pas Duo le temps de finir sa phrase.  
  
Apres un petit voyage à l'intérieur du QG, ils arrivèrent dans une vaste salle mal éclairée. Lorsque Ritsuko alluma la lumière, l'obscurité laissa place à des armes flambant neuve, répliques exacte des rames thermique des gundam.  
  
- Voici la version progressive de vos armes habituelles. Apres étude de photos, nous avons pu faire des plans et en concevoir des répliques. Pour le fusil laser du Wing zéro, nous n'avons rien changé ; D'après nos calculs, sa puissance devrait suffire à passé a travers l'A.T.Field de cet ange. En ce qui concerne les mitrailleuses du Heavyarms, nous les avons conçu sur le principe du fusil laser de Heero, à la seule différence qu'il sera alimenté constamment par nos installations énergétique tout en disposant d'un grand nombre de tirs autonomes.  
  
Les 5 pilotes paraissaient impressionner. En moins de 2 heures, l'équipe technique de la Nerv leur avait conçu un nouvel équipement.  
  
- Ces armes nous permettrons bien de combattre notre ennemi demanda Quatre.  
  
- Une fois enclencher, des ondes traverseront les lames de vos armes ce qui vous permettra de découper n'importe quoi.  
  
L'un après l'autre, les pilotes acceptèrent de rendre service à la Nerv. 30 minutes avant le début de l'opération, Misato expliqua le déroulement de celle-ci. Les 5 Evas ainsi que les 5 gundams seraient lancé en surface en même temps. Les gundams 01,02, 03,04 postés au Sud ainsi que Evas 00,01, 02, 02, placées au Nord seraient chargés de disperser l'ensemble des cubes ; Le Gundam 05 et l'Eva 05 s'occuperaient d'attaquer la Koa en lévitation. A l'heure voulue, les 10 robots furent envoyés en surface afin de se préparer à attaquer. Voyant que l'ange ne s'arrêtait pas, Heero sans attendre les ordres arma son fusil laser et tira un coup dans le tas. Les 3 autres pilotes n'attendirent pas non plus. Duo, suivit de Quatre qui était plutôt hésitant chargèrent à l'unisson l'imposante masse de cubes alors que Trowa tira par rafale dans la direction ou se dirigeaient ses camarades. Immédiatement, les cubes séchèrent leur activité respective pour attaquer leurs assaillants. Désespéré, Misato ordonna aux 4 Eva d'attaquer à leur tour. C'était l'hécatombe ! Chaque cube que les pilotes faisaient volé en éclat donné naissance à de nouvelles entités prêtes à défendre la Koa. Alors que Sophie restait concentrer sur la cible, Wufeï avait charger anarchiquement la sphère rouge qu'il avait entrevu et qu'on lui avait décrite comme étant l'objectif principale. Chaque cube possédait son propre A.T.Fiel qui malgré une faible puissance rendait la tache plus difficile. Apres une rude bataille passait à démolir de la maille cubique, Sophie vit pour la troisième fois l'ombre de la victoire. Elle détacha le cordon ombilical et lança son Eva à pleine puissance sur la masse rougeâtre en lévitation ; contrairement aux autres Eva, elle pouvait disposé de 5 minutes pour atteindre sa cible. Un catana venait d'être propulsé du dos de l'eva05. Elle s'en saisit et de toutes ses forces asséna à la Koa de l'ange un puissant coup. L'impressionnante explosion qui suivit, provoqua la chute de l'ensemble des cubes. Suite à un très cour débriefing durant lequel le major chercha à comprendre l'attitude qu'avaient eu les 5 pilotes de Gundam, tout le monde se retrouva à l'appartement de Misato qui venait de prévoir une petite fête en l'honneur de leur victoire. Durant la soirée, alors que la fête battait son plein, Heero et Rei n'avaient toujours pas dit un seul mot,Wufeï, contrarié d'avoir laissé la victoire à une femme paraissait faire la tête, Asuka qui voyait Sophie comme une rivale restait collé à Kaji. Le lendemain, alors que les rayons du soleil commençaient tout juste à éblouir les habitants de Tokyo3, Ritsuko était déjà rendu au QG dans le but de faire part au commandant d'une idée qu'elle avait eu.  
  
- J'ai parlé hier soir avec Heero de son gundam. Il semblerait que le Wing zéro soit connecter à un système capable d'accroître les possibilités du pilote.  
  
Le commandant Ikari ne lui répondait pas. Il se contentait de la fixé droit dans les yeux.  
  
- Vu la puissance que possédaient les dernier anges que nous avons affronter, je pense que les combats à venir risquent d'être beaucoup plus difficile.  
  
- Certes lui répondit Fuyutsuki. Mais que viennent faire les Gundams dans cette histoire ?  
  
- J'ai pensé que nous pourrions provisoirement faire d'eux des pilotes de secours.  
  
- Mais les Gundams n'ont rien à voir avec les Eva !  
  
- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire vice commandant ! Mais avec un peu d'entraînement.  
  
- Je vous donne mon approbation répliqua sèchement Gendo qui semblait intéresser par l'idée.  
  
- Très bien ! Nous effectuerons les premiers tests d'harmoniques au plus tôt.  
  
Fin du second chapitre !! 


	3. un nouvel ennemis

Fic écrit par GTM 01  
  
LA croisée des mondes  
  
Chapitre 3 : Un nouvel ennemi  
  
Cela faisait plusieurs jours que les pilotes de Gundam avaient abordé leur nouvelle vie et ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'ils allaient devenir. Aucune solution n'avait encore été trouvée pour leur retour ; Allaient-ils revoir l'espace, les colonies ? Seul Ritsuko pouvait leur dire et pour le moment elle n'en savait pas beaucoup plus qu'eux.  
  
La journée scolaire venait de s'achever et, à la demande de Misato, ils se dirigèrent, accompagnés par les 5 pilotes d'Evangelion vers le QG de la Nerv. Depuis qu'ils cohabitaient, les pilotes avaient appris à se connaître et à s'accepter ; Rei, ne pouvait concevoir que Heero puisse tenir tête au commandant Ikari et ne lui parlait que pour le réprimander, Wufeï, avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter qu'Asuka qu'il qualifiait de femme prétentieuse lui crie dessus, Asuka n'en pouvait plus d'entendre les répliques machistes de Wufeï ainsi que le répondant humoriste de Duo. Quatre se désespérait à essayer de réconcilier tout ce beau monde. Seul Sophie et Duo qui s'étaient découvert quelques points communs arrivaient un peu près à communiquer.  
  
A leur arrivée dans le central dogma, au grand désespoir de Misato, certains des pilotes étaient encore en train de s'enguirlander  
  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que même si c'est un faible tu n'as pas à parler ainsi à un homme cria Wufeï à l'attention d'Asuka.  
  
- DE quoi tu te mêles toi d'abord ? Je parle comme je veux aux Baka lui répliqua la rousse  
  
- Cela faisait bien longtemps que la diablesse rousse ne nous avait pas sortit ce mot ironisa Duo qui venait d'arriver.  
  
- Ho toi tu commences sérieusement à me gonfler s'énerva Asuka - Impossible ! Ces enfants sont vraiment impossible soupira Ritsuko  
  
Misato commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Que les pilotes soient en retard ne l'avait pas gêné plus que ça ; Mais là, ça faisait 10 minutes qu'ils étaient devant la porte à ce couvrir de gentillesses. Poussée par son impatience, elle se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
-C'est pas finit ? Je vous signal que ça fait 20 minutes que l'on vous attend.  
  
Surpris par la tornade qui venait de passer sur leur tête, les 10 pilotes suivirent calmement Misato à l'intérieur du Central Dogma. Profitant du silence, Ritsuko leur expliqua brièvement la raison de leur présence. Apres une légère étude du système zéro, la Nerv avait décidé de faire subir aux cinq pilotes de Gundam des tests d'harmonique.  
  
- Des quoi s'exclama Duo  
  
-Pour faire simple lui répondit Ritsuko nous allons voir s'il est possible de vous faire piloter une Eva  
  
-Hein ? Quoi ? Cria Asuka vous ne voulez tout de même pas les faire piloter à notre place ?  
  
-Non ne t'inquiètes pas c'est juste un essai lui répondit calmement Ritsuko  
  
-Et on ne nous demande pas notre avis proclama Heero  
  
- Un peu d'exercice vous fera le plus grand bien répondit Misato avec un large sourire  
  
- Moi j'en connais à qui ça ferai le plus grand bien de faire travailler autre chose que leur langue se permit de dire Duo en regardant Asuka  
  
Misato commençait à sentir comme une vague odeur d'orage dans l'air ; LE commandant venait d'arriver et ne voulant pas faire mauvaise impression envoya les 5 pilotes de Gundam aux vestiaires. 30 bonnes minutes plus tard, ils ressortirent, habillés chacun d'une Plug suit.  
  
- C'est vraiment trop serré! Je me demande comment on peut se battre là dedans questionna Duo  
  
- Seul les faibles ont besoin d'une tenu spécial pour ce battre rétorqua Wufeï ! Et ces barrettes nous donne l'air de femmes  
  
- Je n'aurais pas du accepter cette mission leur dit Heero  
  
- Mettre cette étrange tenue doit être de coutumes chez leur guerriers s'étonna Quatre  
  
-En attendant ils auraient pu nous donner la taille au dessus soupira Trowa  
  
Misato les attendait au bout du couloir. En les voyant arriver elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un large sourire. Les 5 jeunes n'avaient vraiment pas l'habitude de porter une plug suit ce qui se voyait. Pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire, elle les conduisit vers la salle ou étaient installées les entry plug prévues pour les tests d'harmonique. Calmement elle les aida à s'installer puis elle se dirigea vers une vaste salle vitrée ou Ritsuko et une équipe de scientifiques préparaient les tests.  
  
- Mais c'est complètement nul ce truc cria Duo après fermeture des Entry plug ; et puis ou sont passées les commandes ?  
  
- Je vais vous demander une petite heure de calme et de concentration dit Ritsuko avant que Maya confirme l'immersion des Plug  
  
- Et ! Mais ça va pas s'exclama Duo qui commençait à taper furieusement contre les parois de l'Entry plug  
  
- Non ronchonna Wufeï. On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus ! Ils vont nous noyé et voler nos gundams ! Bande de lâches jamais vous ne pourrez piloter Nataku - Calmez vous et laisser le LCL remplir vos poumons et vous alimenté en O2 leur dit Misato.  
  
Les 5 pilotes n'avaient vraiment pas du tout confiance en la Nerv et retenaient désespérément dans leurs poumons le peu d'air qu'ils avaient eu le temps de prendre.  
  
- On est vraiment très, très mal barré soupira Misato  
  
Les pilotes d'Eva qui étaient resté pour assister aux tests étaient à la limite de pleurer de rire. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient tous passer par cette situation mais là c'était vraiment trop fort !; Duo ne souhaitais que sortir et s'acharnait sur l'écoutille, Wufeï restait plongé dans son idée de trahison. Au bout d'une demi heure, Ritsuko prit l'initiative de remettre les tests à plus tard car seule Heero, Trowa et Quatre étaient rester concentrer et avaient dépassé les 0,5%. Lorsque Ritsuko annonça les résultats, Asuka ne pus se retenir et explosa de rire. Heero avait fait 7%, Trowa 5,6%, Duo 0%, Wufeï 0,5% et Quatre 15%. Asuka s'arrêta net de rire lorsque Sophie qui se souvint de ses débuts de Pilotes prit la défenses des 5 pilotes de Gundam. Décidément, Sophie faisait vraiment tout pour énerver Asuka. Elle habitait chez Kaji, faisait de bons scores aux tests d'harmonique et maintenant, sans aucune raison apparente lui tenait tête. Alors que les pilotes de Gundam sortaient des entry plug, une intense lumière rouge suivit d'un bruit d'alarme retentit dans tout le QG. Sans plus réfléchir, tout le monde se dirigea vers le central dogma. Un ange venait d'apparaître et se dirigeait lentement vers Tokyo 3. Sans plus attendre Misato envoya les 5 Evas en surface qui furent suivit de près par les Gundam. Alors que les 10 robots se préparaient au combat, l'ordinateur Magi commença à s'affoler.  
  
- Que ce passe t'il demanda Ritsuko ?  
  
-D'étrange robots viennent de sortir du passage et se dirigent vers nous répondit Maya. Impossible s'écria t'elle après une nouvelle vérification de son écran ; Magi indique que ces robots sont suivis d'un Gundam  
  
-Prévenez Heero de cette nouvelle intrusion ordonna Misato  
  
Immédiatement, Shigeru établit une liaison entre les Gundam et le QG  
  
-Heero ! Un autre de tes amis vient de débarquer avec une armée de robots lui dit Misato  
  
-J'avais vu répondit Heero  
  
-Et pour information, il n'est pas notre ami proclama Duo  
  
- Comment ça il n'est pas votre ami cria Misato  
  
-Disons que Zeck veut un petit peu détruire la terre de notre univers et qu'il veut notre peau par la même occasion ironisa Duo  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! On se charge de ce problème lui dit Quatre pour tenter de la rassurer.  
  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Les 5 gundams se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du passage dans le seul but d'intercepter Zeck. Son arrivée n'était pas prévue et les 5 pilotes craignaient qu'il veuille aussi s'en prendre à la terre de ce monde qu'ils avaient découvert. Pendant que les Gundam luttaient contre une armée qui ne cessait de s'agrandir, les 5 Evas faisait face à un ange qui malgré un grand nombre d'assauts à répétition ne semblait montré aucun signe de faiblesse. Le combat tournait à leur désavantage. Les 5 Eva n'arrivaient toujours pas à atteindre la Koa de l'ange qui possédant la possibilité de se déformer à volonté parvenait à éviter les coups, et les Gundam, n'arrivaient pas à ébranler les vagues successive d'armures mobiles. Voyant très bien que la Nerv perdait le control de la situation, L'ONU décida de lancer un missile NN qui explosa proximité du passage balayant ainsi tout ce qui se trouvait dans les environs. Profitant de la poussière dégager par cette explosion inattendue, les Eva 00 et 03 plaquèrent violemment l'ange à terre. Même retenu par les extrémités, l'ange continuait ses déformations évitant ainsi de justesse la destruction de sa Koa. Les 3 autres Eva durent s'y mettre ensemble pour enfin atteindre la sphère rouge vive. L'ange stoppa net tout mouvement. 1 heure plus tard, tout le monde se retrouva dans le central Dogma pour faire un débriefing. Les 5 Eva étaient rentré au QG sans dégâts majeurs. Le gros problème, était les Gundam ; L'Epyon semblait avoir disparu mais des armures mobiles continuaient à affluer du passage et, les Gundam avait en partie à cause de la bombe subis trop de dégats pour tenir plus d'un combat ou 2.  
  
- Je m'avoue vaincu soupira Ritsuko. Jamais nous ne pourrons réparés vos robots sans le métal dont ils sont conçus et jamais les unités Evangelion ne pourrons lutter seul contre autant de robots infatigables.  
  
- ça va être dur mais je ne compte pas sortir mon drapeau blanc répondit Misato  
  
-Non vous n'aurez peut être pas à vous battre seul répondit Heero  
  
-Comment ça lui demanda Ritsuko  
  
- Je ne comptais pas vous le dire mais nous avons reçu un appelle du paecemillion ce matin. Il se trouve à seulement quelques milliers de Km du lieu d'où nous avons disparu.  
  
- Le Peacmillion s'étonnèrent Misato et Ritsuko en même temps  
  
- Oui notre QG si vous préférez répondit Quatre  
  
- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change ronchonna Wufeï ! Même si ils parviennent à échapper aux armures mobiles qui sans aucun doute doivent garder ce maudit passage, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils l'emprunteraient sans savoir ce qu'il y'a au bout !  
  
- Nous l'avons bien fait répondit Duo avec sa petite pointe d'humour habituelle  
  
-Nous pourrions partir à leur rencontre proposa Trowa  
  
-Les réacteurs de nos Gundam ne sont pas assez puissant rétorqua Heero ! Je peux te le dire j'ai déjà essayé.  
  
-Nous pourrions essayer de vous fabriquer une navette suffisamment puissante qui vous permettra de catapulter deux Gundam à travers le passage leur expliqua Ritsuko Le commandant Ikari, du haut de sa place habituelle écouter attentivement la conversation et semblait contre le plan proposé par la scientifique. Il prit la parole.  
  
-Hors de question ! Si nous vous laissons partir vous ne reviendrez pas et c'est la Nerv qui devra s'occuper de vos problèmes  
  
-Monsieur Ikari lui répondit Heero d'un calme olympien. Pour le moment nos problèmes sont aussi les votre et puis la scientifique m'a semble t'il parler que de deux Gundam par conséquent 3 vont rester ici. Donc il n'y a aucun problème  
  
- Pour m'assurer de vos dire je demanderais a 2 de nos pilotes de vous accompagner.  
  
- Libre a vous ! Quand à nous je pense que Duo et Trowa partiront chercher le Peacmillion ! Leur Gundam sont en meilleurs états que les autres et vu qu'une fois la haut ça risque de ne pas être une partie de plaisir.  
  
- Dans ce cas ce seront la deuxième et la sixième élu qui partiront.  
  
Sophie et Asuka étaient surprises mais enchanté que pour une fois Heero ne bronche pas trop les ordres du commandant. Elles n'avaient jamais quitté la terre pour l'espace et cette petite balade dans le monde des Gundam leur en donnerai l'occasion.  
  
Fin du troisième chapitre 


End file.
